Lindo Neko-chan
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Todo estaba transcurriendo bien hasta que a Nozomi se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de utilizar sus "poderes espirituales" en contra suya en un momento de desesperación...¡¿Por qué esto le estaba pasando a ella! Pero sobre todo, ¡¿Por qué en su cumpleaños! [Animal ears] [One-Shot]
1. No era lo que realmente me esperaba

_Disclaimer_ : Los personajes son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **_ASCII Media Works_** , **_Dengeki G's Magazine_** , **_Lantis_** y **_Sunrise_** _._

-Diálogos-

 _''Pensamientos''_

 **[Inner o Voz interna]**

 _Flash Back_

* * *

Lindo Neko-chan

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

Pareja:

 _Nico x Maki_

.

.

.

.

Capítulo Unico: [No era lo que realmente me esperaba]

En el departamento Yazawa todo estaba transcurriendo con gran tranquilidad y paz, esto se debía a que Nico se encontraba completamente sola. No es que a ella le gustara mucho estar en soledad pero por motivo de emergencia su madre al igual que sus hermanos se tuvo que marchar a la casa de su pobre abuela.

¿Que hacía ella ahí?

La madre de Nico le había insistido bastante para que fuese con ellos y así poder celebrarle su cumpleaños en familia, pero como siempre, terca y obstinada se negó diciendo que sus amigas de μ's habían tenido planeado pasársela en su departamento en lo que restaba del día. Sin más inasistencia, acepto derrotada y se marchó.

Justo había terminado de recoger todos los juguetes de sus hermanos, se marchó a su habitación buscando el móvil para ver si alguien le había marcado o no.

 _1 llamada pérdida 10 mensajes nuevos_

Justo cuando iba a desbloquear su móvil, sonó.

 _Tojo Nozomi..._

Suspirando y preparándose para lo que venía contestó.

 _"¿Nicocchi?"_

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora, Nozomi?

 _"¿Por qué tan a la defensiva Nicocchi~? Solo quería saber cómo estabas~"_

-Lo siento, solo que desde que desperté me duele la cabeza... ¿Estás con Eli?

 _"¿E-Elicchi? ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?"_

-Lo digo porque ya las mire desde mi ventana, deberían de ser más cuidadosas

 _"Bien nos pillaste, ahora mismo vamos contigo, Nicocchi~"_

-¿Eh? Espe—...-No pudo continuar ya que le colgaron antes de eso.

Resignada se dirigió a la cocina, puso a hervir agua para el té que les ofrecería a ese par de tórtolas.

 _"¿Que querrán hacer a estas horas del día?"_ Pregunto mirando la hora en su celular, este marcaba las 10:45 a.m. Se escuchó el timbre, con paciencia se dirigió hasta el hasta que esté empezó a sonar insistente.

-¡Ya voy Nozomi! ¡Ya entendí!-grito apresurado el paso y encarando a la susodicha en la entrada-Te había dicho antes que me dolía la cabe...

Lo que Nico nunca se espero era encontrarse con una Maki sonrojara mientras le miraba con indiferencia y jugaba con su cabello.

-Buenos días, Nicocchi~ -Nozomi salió detrás de la pelirroja, agarrando por los hombros- Mira lo que encontramos al llegar acá~

-Nozomi, déjalas en paz por un momento, -Eli tomo a su compañera y les dio espacio personal a esas dos- Sabes que no debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás

-Pero Elicchi,- la tomo de las manos mirándola suplicante- A ti también te intriga saber por qué Maki-chan está aquí~

-¿N-Nos dejarás pasar o no, Nico-chan?-Maki trato de sonar indiferente viendo como su senpai parecía volver en sí-Hace calor aquí.

-E-Entren...-sin decir más se fue a la cocina, haciendo que dejará de pensar en esas cosas.

Desde que había visto a Maki no había podido evitar darle un vistazo rápido o eso fue lo que pretendió. La chica Nishikino tenía puesto en un short dejando al descubierto sus piernas, su calzado no era lo de menos, tenía unos zapatos abiertos y qué decir de su camisa blusa de manga corta.

 _"_ _¡Deja de pensar en ella y sirve el té!"_ Se golpeó ambas mejillas olvidándose de lo anterior. Apagó la estufa y busco el té, al igual que el té fue por unos vasos para sus amigas, las cuales trataban sacarle información a la fuerza a Maki.

 _"Definitivamente no es mi día..."_ Suspiro y con la bandeja en sus manos fue a la sala.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo...?- pregunto luego de ver la situación con molestia.

-N-No es lo que crees, N-Nico- Eli se encontraba tomando los brazos de Maki- ¡Nozomi me obligó a hacerlo!

-¡Elicchi!- Regaño Nozomi encima de la pelirroja, sus manos estaban a milímetros de su pecho- Te castigare luego Elicchi.

-¡Quitarte de encima de mi Nozomi! ¡Ya tuve suficiente!- Gritaba irritada y sonrojara hasta las orejas Maki-¡Nico-chan has algo...! ¿Nico-chan...?

-Lo has hecho de nuevo...-La voz de Nico sonaba tenebrosa, Nozomi se quitó rápidamente de Maki retrocediendo hasta topar con una esquina-...Nozomi...

-S-Solo estábamos j-jugando- sonreía nerviosa mientras veía que tanto como Eli y Maki se habían alejado lo más lejos posible de ella, dejándola sin escudos humanos, maldigo su suerte- ¿V-Verdad E-Elicchi...?

Nadie contestó para desgracia de ella, cuando Nico se enojaba enserio parecía un pequeño demonio.

-N-Nozomi solo quería s-saber algo, Nico...-A pesar de haber hablado con valentía, ella aún seguía escondida detrás de Maki- N-No me dejes viuda antes de casarme...

-¿Eh? -La miro con los ojos en blanco, aprovechando la distracción de Nico, Nozomi lanzó un conjuro el cual se lo había encontrado por ahí- ¿Por qué todos me m-miran así...?

Todas la miraban sorprendidas, en especial la más grande de todas, con cuidado Maki se le acercó, parecía aún más alta que antes.

-Nico-chan, ¿C-Como te sientes...?- se agachó mirándola fijamente.

-Más baja de lo normal... ¿Por qué Maki-chan?-ladeo la cabeza a un lado confundida.

-¡Nozomi! ¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?!

-¿Que te hace pensar que fui yo?

-Eres la única que haría algo así Nozomi...

-Solo le lance un c-conjuro, no nada grave... ¿o si, Elicchi?

-¡Claro que lo es! A todo esto ¿Dónde encontrarte ese conjuro?

-P-Por ahí...

-Nozomi...

-¡No lo recuerdo Elicchi!

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! ¡Están asustando a Nico-chan!- les reprimió la pelirroja mientras acariciaba a una temblorosa Nico en sus brazos- Solo ignóralas Nico-chan...Ya se van a casa...

-¿Quién dijo que nos íbamos a ir?-pregunto Tojo para luego recibir una mirada fulminante - Está bien, vámonos ya Elicchi...

-De acuerdo,- ambas en silencio tomaron sus cosas y pasando a un lado de la pelirroja- Cuídala, buscaré la manera de remediar lo que Nozomi provocó...nos vemos.

Una vez solas, la pelinegra se separó lentamente de Maki, Nico sentía algo extraño arriba de su cabeza y con ello en mente posó sus manos ahí, notando que eran una orejas de...¿gato?

Sintió como inconscientemente movía algo detrás de ella, lo miró sabiendo que era una cola... Con miedo retrocedió alejándose de ella, primero avanzó con torpes movimientos pero tiempo después corrió hacia su habitación, dejando a la pelirroja confundida.

 _"¿Que es lo que le pasa?"_ Nishikino se levantó del suelo y fue en busca de la pequeña, posándose justo en su habitación, indecisa tocó suavemente llamándola:

-Nico-chan...

-Vete.

-Nico-chan, no es nada grave...-abrió la puerta sin esperar ningún consentimiento de la otra- Solo es temporal...

-¿Como puedes saberlo?-Nico se encontraba en su cama cubierta con la sabana, suspirando Maki se acercó- Es la primera vez que miras esto...ahora por culpa de Nozomi soy un fenómeno...

-No lo eres Nico-chan,-la destapó sentándose a un lado de ella- ¿Dónde quedó la Nico-chan valiente? N-No es como si me preocupara por ti ni nada, no te hagas ideas raras.

-Maki-chan no está siendo honesta con Nico- sonrió viendo un leve sonrojo en la otra chica, de repente le entraron ganas por sentarse en su regazo- Tsundere~

-¡N-No soy tsundere!-se cruzó de brazos molesta, desviando la mirada hacia la nada-Nico-chan idiota.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?!-se levantó encarando a la menor, aún así notó que ni a la altura de los hombros le llegaba-¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

-Si, si lo que digas...-su enojo ya había sido cosa del pasado, se dedicó a observar las nuevas adquisiciones que la pelinegra tenía- Nico-chan.

-¿Qué?-la miro con enojo mientras cruzaba los brazos al igual que ella-¿Vas a decirlo o no?

-¿Puedes mover la cola a voluntad...?- pregunto después de observar su cola meneándose de un lado a otro.

-¿Eh? C-Creo que si...-contestó mientras la movía de un lado a otro, río- Se siente extraño.

-¿Que pasa si...?- Nico escucho claramente aquello pero no supo a lo que se refería.

-¿Si que, Maki-cha—..?- antes de poder terminar sintió una suave acaricia en su cabeza-Nyan~

Maki al ver su reacción siguió acariciando su cabello tocando de vez en cuando sus orejas, no sabía por qué pero ver a Nico en ese estado era realmente adorable. En cambio la pelinegra sentía que estaba en el paraíso, esas acaricias la hacían sentir también que no se le negó en ningún momento.

Sacándolas de su ensueño el timbre había sonado, sin decir nada Maki fue a la entrada dejándola sola.

Entonces Nico cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, se sonrojo a no más poder y se escabullo entre sus sabanas, escondiéndose de todo lo exterior.

Desde ahí pudo escuchar todos los intentos de Maki para que ninguna integrante de μ's entrase a su habitación, pero al ser muchas, una entró de manera estrepitosa llamándola de paso:

-¡Nico-chan sal de donde sea que estés~!-sintió como le quitaron de nuevo la sabana, miro por unos momentos y se alejo asustada luego de ser casi atrapada por Honoka, quien se fue de paso hacia adelante-¡Nico-chan no huyas!

Haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por la líder de μ's, salió de su habitación buscando a la pelirroja pero esta estaba muy lejos de su alcance y para finalizar todas las integrantes restantes estaban impidiéndole el paso.

 _"¡¿Que demonios hacen aquí todas ellas?!"_ Las miro fijamente, observando así que eran 6 personas a quienes tenía que pasar para ir con Maki.

-¡Agárrenla Rin-chan, Kotori-chan!- vio como ambas se acercaban divertidas- ¡Que no escape!

Su única vía de escape era su propia habitación, pero ahí aún se encontraba Honoka, sin pensarlo se adentro esquivando por debajo que sus piernas a la susodicha. Al hacer aquello hizo que aquellas tres chocarán entre sí, quedando una arriba de la otra, con una sonrisa triunfal se posó encima de ellas mientras encargaba a las demás, diciendo:

-¡Nadie podrá con la Súper Idol Nico!- haber dicho eso no fue lo mejor, ya que al estar aplastando a las tres, significaba que ahí se encontraba también Kotori, cosa que no pareció agradable a Umi, trago saliva.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste Nico-chan?-paso que Umi daba paso que ella retrocedía, topándose con Hanayo, se alejo asustada quedando entre ambas-¡Ven aquí!

Haciendo caso a sus instintos brinco lo que más pudo pasando por encima de la peliazul, al ver otras manos cerca de ella se apoyó en Umi dando otro brinco, haciendo que aquellas dos también cayeran encima de la pobre Honoka.

 _Nico 5 -_ _μ_ _'s_ _0_

Aún en el aire, observó como Maki había aprovechado el momento en el cual tanto Eli como Nozomi la estaban mirando impresionada, la pelirroja se liberó empujándolas y rápidamente la atrapó en sus manos poniéndose rápidamente sus zapatos, huyendo de su departamento.

 _NicoMaki 7 -_ _μ_ _'s_ _0_

Maki en esos momentos daba gracias a los constantes entrenamientos de Umi y Eli, gracias a ellos a todas ellas les había sacado gran ventaja de distancia, sujeto con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Nico, asegurándose así que esta no cayera, llevaban aproximadamente una hora desde entonces.

-¡No huyas Maki-chan, nya!- decía a lo lejos Rin, al ser la más atlética era quien estaba más cerca de ambas-¡Déjanos jugar con Nico-chan, nya!

-¡Ni lo pienses, Rin-chan!-su respiración estaba muy agitada y su cuerpo ya le pedía un descanso- Tendremos que desviarla...

-Por ahí Maki-chan-la mencionada miro por donde apuntaba y no le pareció buena idea-Confía en mi, Maki-chan.

-Si nos atrapan será tu culpa-le advirtió abriéndose paso entre la gente que transcurría a esas horas de la mañana, entrando a un callejón sin salida- Gran idea idiota.

-Sube por esas escaleras, a mi me cuesta un montón llegar pero siempre lo logró- Maki lo miró y al ver que le sería imposible para ella, la posó en sus hombros.

-Agárrate y no te sueltes que ya no volveré por ti- sintió unas pequeñas manos se posaron en su frente- Bien, aquí vamos...

Logró subir justo antes de que Rin y Umi le tiraran del pie, con rapidez subió la escalera dejándola fuera del alcance de las demás, siguiendo las órdenes de Nico se fue a la terraza.

-Ya sé por dónde saldrán, síganme-fue lo último que escucharon por parte de Umi.

-¿Ahora por donde Nico-chan...?- la bajo de sus hombros poniéndola en el suelo, comenzó a estirarse-¿Pasa algo Nico-chan?

Preocupada se acercó a la pelinegra inclinándose a su estatura, ella escondía su mirada con su fleco.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Maki-chan?-levanto su mirada encontrándose fon los lindos ojos rasgados de ella-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que todas las demás?

-B-Bueno, esto lo hago porque es tu cumpleaños...y mamá me dijo que si ayudaba a los demás Santa-san vendría este año también...- Comentó jugueteando con su rojo cabello- Además se que sólo planean jugar contigo, pensé que tal vez no querrías eso y así que... ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?!

Nico sin poderse estalló de la risa, cosa que sólo hizo molestar más a la pelirroja, justo cuando se iba a levantar unas pequeñas manos le rodearon el cuello.

-¡Muchas gracias Maki-chan~!-se alejo de ella y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa-Tenemos que irnos, desde aquí puedo reconocer sus olores...están por donde pretendía que bajaras...

-¿E-Enserio puedes saber donde se encuentran...?-la miro incrédula, Nico asentía mirándola aún con esa sonrisa, suspiro-Bien, eso nos será de mucha ayuda...

Sin esperarlo más volvió a tomarla entre brazos pero esta vez no la puso en sus hombros, cosa que extraño a la pelinegra.

-¿Maki-chan...?- Ella no le contestó solo se limitaba a bajar por donde había subido- Maki-chan, te caerás conmigo en brazos...

-Cállate, yo sé lo que hago...-A pesar de saber que Nico tenía razón y de sobra decidió hacerlo a su manera, con dificultad bajo las escaleras, una vez abajo la sujeto con ambos brazos- ¿Ves? Si lo logre, Nico-chan.

-Luego que estuvieras a punto de caer tres veces, lo lograste- dijo con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos, sintió un tirón en una de sus orejas de gato- ¡Hey eso si duele!

-Te lo ganaste-salió por fin de ese callejón y se dirigió en dirección a la casa de Nico, pero notó que Eli aguardaba cerca de ahí- En serio son problemáticas...

-No más que tú- otro tirón, la fulmino con la mirada- ¿Que harás ahora? Eli está ahí, por donde íbamos a bajar estaban 4 de ellas y Nozomi no da señales de vida...

-Ya la encontré, mira ahí está...-apuntó hacia Nozomi quien al parecer hablaba con un desconocido, haciendo varias señales extrañas- Nos buscará con la ayuda de las personas que pasan por aquí...

-Que extraño- murmuró la chica en brazos, esto llamo la atención a Maki- No puedo sentir el aroma de Nozomi...

-Será un gran problema, por ahora nos iremos a mi casa...- una vez lo dicho, corrió luego de ver que tanto como Eli y Nozomi se habían enfrascado en su propio mundo.

Luego de varios minutos se estar corriendo llegaron a la mansión Nishikino, rápidamente Maki se adentro quitándose los zapatos, justo cuando pasaba por la sala escucho su nombre a sus espaldas, se tenso.

-¿Sucedió algo Maki? Escuchamos pasos apresurados y pensamos que te había pasado algo...-La voz de su papá había sido la que la había retenido a media escalera.

-N-No es nada malo papá, no se preocupen es solo que me olvide de algo en mi habitación por eso tengo prisa-sin decir más se fue al lugar nombrado, cerrando con seguro para que nadie entrase- Estuvo cerca...

Se dirigió a su cómoda cama lanzándose sin ninguna elegancia sobre esta, quedando boca arriba para no matar a su compañera felina, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 _"Genial, estoy toda sudorosa por la corrida que me di para salvar a Nico-chan, no es como que me había preocupado ni nada, ni que me hubiese parecido indefensa luego de lo que le hizo Nozomi, tampoco es como si me hubiera parecido tierna... ¡Ah! ¡Deja de pensar en cosas raras Maki!"_ posó una mano en su cabello rojizo, que calor hacia...

-Maki-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- unas manos le pellizcaron las mejillas, enojada entre abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara preocupada de Nico- llevas buen rato callada...

-Solo estaba descansando...-estiró su brazo a la mesita que se encontraba aún lado de su cama, alcanzó el control del aire acondicionado y lo encendió, se sentía mejor- tu también deberías hacerlo...

-P-Pero, ¿y si llegan las demás? - Ella desde hace tiempo estaba siendo tentada a quedarse dormida encima de Maki pero desistía cada vez que pensaba en eso- Sabes que no serán nada amable—

-Tranquila, le diré a mamá que diga que no me encuentro- busco en su bolsillo delantero y mando el texto, lo dejo a un lado cerrando los ojos con cansancio- Listo, ahora ya no te harán nada...

-Maki-chan...-Nico estaba a punto de continuar pero desistió luego de sentir como le acariciaba la cabeza, poco a poco se acostó en el pecho de la pelirroja-...

Una vez que Nico se durmió, Maki con mucho cuidado la acostó a un lado suyo, levantándose para ir por lo que efectivamente había olvidado en casa, se acercó a su escritorio abriendo el segundo cajón y de ahí saco una pequeña caja de regalo, lo dejo en el escritorio buscando un papel y un lápiz.

 _Para: Nico-chan_

 _Feliz cumpleaños Súper Idol Nico-chan, espero y algún día crezcas para que me puedas alcanzar._

 _De: Nishikino Maki._

Suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, definitivamente no tenía remedio, su móvil comenzó a sonar y con rapidez lo tomo antes de que Nico se despertará, miro la pantalla y bufó con enfado.

 _18 mensajes nuevos_

Antes de disponerse a leerlos se dirigió a darse una ducha rápida, unos minutos después se encontraba de nuevo en su silla mientras se recogía el cabello haciéndolo a un lado con una coleta baja.

Observo la pantalla

 _35 mensajes nuevos_

 _"Seguro son ellas..."_ lo desbloqueo y leyó cada uno de ellos, en su mayoría eran de Nozomi y de Rin.

Muchos de ellos le preguntaban que si en donde se encontraban ambas ya que al parecer su mamá siempre les dijo que no estaba en casa, le agradeció internamente, en otros simplemente les decía que ya no le iban a hacer nada a Nico, pero eso claro está que no se lo creyó Nishikino.

Concentrada en contestar no se dio cuenta de que la chica Yazawa ya había despertado y desde el suelo la miraba extrañada, le tiró de la blusa de manga larga y la observó con detalle.

-¿No puedes dormir Nico-chan? -dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y le prestó atención.

-Ya no te sentí y me empezó a dar frío...-vio que algo sobre salía de apenas en ese enorme escritorio- ¿Que es eso de allá, Maki-chan?

Maki dirigió su mirada hacia donde la pelinegra apuntaba y se encontró con su propio regalo, con nerviosismo lo alejo de su vista.

-N-No era nada, Nico-chan- dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo su móvil pero no se pudo concentrar por culpa de la otra chica- ¿Que quieres Nico-chan?

-Quiero saber que era eso de allá arriba-su voz se escuchaba exigente y su mirada parecía molesta- Maki-chan no seas mala y enséñame que era eso.

-No lo haré, Nico-chan-la ignoro mirando otro mensaje de Nozomi, en este parecía bastante enojada, los tirones no cesaron, miro a la ocasiónate de aquello y se quedó sin habla-...

-Por favor Maki-chan...- Nico estaba utilizando su mejor cara para convencer a la menor, cosa que pareció estar dando resultados- Nico se sentirá muy triste en su cumpleaños...

Desviando la mirada Maki intentaba decirle algo coherente pero la imagen anterior la dejo toda avergonzada, sentía un leve sonrojo en su rostro, rindiéndose la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en el escritorio, mientras tanto ella como el regalo y se lo extendió.

-N-No es como si quisiera dártelo, no te sientas especial ni nada...-en un principio le había mirado pero no resistió y por ello sólo la miraba de reojo, mientras jugaba con cabello agarrado-...feliz cumpleaños, Nico-chan...

-Gracias, Maki-chan...-con dificultad lo tomo y lo dejó aún lado mientras lo abría, definitivamente era el mejor regalo de todos- ¡Muchas gracias Maki-chan!

Maki se había mantenido atenta a todas las acciones que la pelinegra estaba haciendo, claro estaba que no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de escuchar el agradecimiento por parte de Nico, ella se le lanzó de sorpresa al cuello, aferrándose a él, Nishikino solo le correspondió el abrazo en silencio, notando de nuevo que Nico se había vuelto a dormir.

 _"No tienes remedio, Nico-chan"_ con cuidado acomodo de nuevo el regalo, le dio un pequeño chequeo a su móvil y para su sorpresa este marcaba las 4 de la tarde, seguramente a esa hora sus padres ya no se encontraban y con ello en mente se fue a preparar una pequeña merienda.

Cuando quiso hacer a un lado a Nico, ella se quejó y se aferró aún más, por suerte tenía comida instantánea para no batallar.

Una vez satisfecha se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, le estaba comenzando a doler el brazo pero realmente no quería incomodar a su compañera.

 _"Nico-chan sí que tiene el sueño profundo..."_ Con su mano libre soltó ambas colegas altas de la chica y acarició su lago cabello, realmente le gustaba hacer eso.

Dejo ambas ligas en su escritorio, se escuchó de nuevo el móvil, Maki estaba pensando seriamente en ponerlo en modo avión.

Con fastidio lo abrió y notó que ahora solo era un mensaje de su mamá diciéndole que llegarían tarde de nuevo por otra emergencia, le correspondió diciéndole que no había problema por ella y les deseaba buena suerte en esa cirugía.

 _"¿Ahora que se supone que haga...?"_ Como si fuese señal del destino, su móvil sonó de nuevo.

 _De: Tojo Nozomi_

 _Maki-chan, sabemos que estás en tu casa con Nicocchi, perdona todo el escándalo que te hemos hecho pasar, tanto como yo como las chicas pedimos disculpas y que nos felicites de paso a Nicocchi...Oh si, también he encontrado información sobre lo que pasó con el cuerpo de ella, dice que el efecto dura 24 horas, también que probablemente duerma por muchas horas y al encontrarse en un lugar cálido no querrá separarse de él, buena suerte Maki-chan~_

Ahora entendía el porqué no se separaba de ella, realmente parecía un gato...sonrió mientras se disponía a ir a dormir ella también, tal vez aún era algo temprano y un horario para niños pequeños el ir a dormir a las 8 de la noche pero realmente estaba cansada, se soltó de nuevo el cabello, poniendo en silencio su móvil y optó por acostarse con Nico en brazos.

Así ambas durmieron en brazos de Morfeo, las dos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros mientras eran abrazadas por la otra y tapadas por un califa sabana.

* * *

Bueno realmente solo en un principio quería escribir 1000 palabras pero creo que me excedí un poco xD Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer One-shot que hago de ellas y de Love Live! Espero no que me haya quedado algo OOC xD

Y como siempre un día después del día del cumpleaños, creo que se me está haciendo costumbre :'u

Como sea, ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Súper Idol Nico-chan~!


	2. Resultados de una rara situación

**¿Creían que la historia se quedaría ahí?**

 **¡Pues no! Me enteré hace un rato que gracias a la nueva actualización de FFNET ya se puede actualizar las historias y realmente quería probarlo.**

 **Cómo saben, este fue mi primer OS (fanfic) sobre el NicoMaki o Love Live! no es mi mejor trabajo pero agradezco de mucho corazón que lo hayan leído con anterioridad ;;**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Lynn S 0_ _9_

 _(antes: Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki)_

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo #2: Resultados de una rara situación.

En la cálida ciudad de Tokyo, se encontraba una linda chica pelirroja durmiendo pacíficamente y en sus brazos, una chica de cabello azabache con unas lindas orejas de gato, se aferraba un poco a la ropa de la primera, su ceño estaba fruncido y un leve puchero había en sus labios, todo esto gracias a que el glorioso sol había iluminado aquella habitación, molestandola.

 _"Ahg...quisiera que Kokoa dejará de abrir mi ventana, es molesta la luz"_ pensaba Nico mientras se daba la vuelta para evitar aquellos rayos de sol _"...mucho mejor"_

Al sentir movimiento en su cama, Maki se despertó, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos a medida que se acostumbraba a la luz, suspiró antes de tomar su teléfono.

 _"¿Qué hora será...?"_ miro la pantalla de su móvil _"Ah, las 8 a.m., papá y mamá de seguro no regresaron del hospital..."_

Con esfuerzo casi inhumano, se sentó bostezando y mirando a la pequeña chica gato a su lado.

 _"Es gracioso ver como se hace bolita para que no le de el sol"_ pensó riéndose un poco y acariciando aquellas orejas negras.

-Oye, bella durmiente, ya es hora de levantarse-habló la pelirroja- ¿No que la Super Idol no.1 es madrugadora?

Escuchó un quejido, haciendola reír de nuevo.

-Tienes que despertar, Nico-chan~ -le quito la cobija, ganándose una fulminante mirada carmesí- Haz dormido demasiado.

-Déjame en paz, Maki-chan-murmuró antes de meterse debajo de las almohadas.

-No, tenemos que regresar a tu casa y procurar que todo este en orden cuando regreses a tu forma original-contestó algo enojada, ya que su paciencia se estaba agotando-No me obligues a sacarte de ahí, Nico-chan.

-¡No te atreverías!-se escuchó por lo bajo.

 _"Ahora si, estaba siendo amable."_ con el ceño fruncido, levantó las almohadas y tomó rápidamente a Nico, antes de que se pudiera escabullirse de nuevo.

-Ya, ahora solo fal-... ¡ay! ¡no me muerdas Nico-chan!-se quejo antes de tirarle de una oreja-¿Por qué me mordiste, idiota?

-Porque simplemente quiero que me dejes dormir-hizo un puchero, el cual por alguna razón a la pianista se le hizo adorable-Deja de verme con esa cara de idiota.

Al verse descubierta, se sonrojo y desvío la mirada:

-Eso no importa, tenemos que irnos ya-la soltó una vez en su escritorio-No te nuevas de aquí, iré a cambiarme

-Si, si, lo que digas-se sentó mirándose las uñas-Total, ya no tengo sueño.

-Ajá, ya vuelvo- dijo Maki antes de buscar algo de ropa e irse a su cuarto de baño.

 _" Iji, yi vilvi"_ la arremedo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco _"Jum, ya aprenderá a respetar a sus mayores"_

* * *

Minutos más tarde, ambas se encontraban camino a el departamento de Nico, quien por su tamaño iba de nuevo en los brazos de Maki.

Durante el trayecto mantuvieron conversaciones al azar, se preguntaron que estarían haciendo sus demás amigas y que les había pasado por la mente el día de ayer, cuando las persiguieron.

Una vez llegaron, la puerta estaba con seguro, cosa que posiblemente Eli o Nozomi habían hecho para que no se metieran a su casa unos maleantes o algo parecido. Nico agradeció ese gesto internamente e indicó a su acompañante donde se encontraba la llave de emergencia.

Entraron, Maki dejo a Nico en el suelo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos:

-...es extraño todo esto...-murmuró para si misma, adentrándose a la sala de estar, ahí ya estaba Nico durmiendo en el sofa- ¿Realmente tenía mucho sueño...?

La joven Nishikino suspiró y se sentó cerca de donde su compañera dormía, en cierto modo era tranquilizante verla dormir.

 _"No me molestaría verla dormir todos los días..."_ pensó, antes de ruborizarse _"¡¿Q-Qué fue e-eso?!"_

Tomó uno de los cojines y lo enterró en su cara, amortiguado el grito de vergüenza al pensar aquello.

 _"B-Bueno, Nico-chan es linda cuando duerme, no me molestaría...pero, ¡es demasiado vergonzoso imaginarnos en una situación así! "_ la miro por unos segundos antes de agarrar su móvil _"Solo jugaré algo mientras se cumple el lapso de tiempo"_

Antes de poder poner su juego de ajedrez online, en sh pantalla mostró un nuevo mensaje:

 _Eli_

 _"¿Eli? Es extraño..."_ le dio a la notificación mirando extrañada la pantalla:

 _De: Eli_

 _Asunto: Nico._

 _Hey, Maki, buenos días._

 _Quería decirte que en media hora estaremos en el departamento de Nico, ya que al parecer el conjuro en sí necesita algo más para deshacerse._

 _Solamente me acompañará Nozomi._

 _¿Está bien?_

Suspiró antes de contestar:

 _Para: Eli_

 _Asunto: Nico-chan_

 _Buenos días, Eli._

 _Seré franca, aún estoy enojada con Nozomi, pero se que ella es la única capaz de regresar a Nico-chan a la normalidad._

 _Sólo ustedes dos. Nos vemos en media hora._

Dejo el celular a un lado, recargandose en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _"Esto de lidiar con los asuntos de tercer año es difícil..."_

-¿Maki-chan?-preguntó una recién despierta peligra-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no es nada...-respondió permaneciendo en su lugar- ¿Ya te cansaste de dormir o volverás a hacerlo?

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa, Maki-chan -gruñó cruzándose de brazos- Sólo lo hago porque tengo sueño, esto me afecta, no soy de dormir mucho.

-¿En serio? -susurró la pianista medio dormida, cosa que Nico aún no sabia.

-Pues si, ¿como podría dormir mucho cuando tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y ayudarle a mamá con el desayuno?- la chica Yazawa se sentó a un lado de su amiga, tomando su cola y jugando con ella- Esa es mi rutina diaria desde que papá no está.

 _"¿Papá? Acaso dijo: ¿"desde que papá no está"...?"_ el sueño que tenia antes se esfumó luego de escuchar aquello.

-Si, papá era alguien genial, pero mis hermanos eran demasiado pequeños para poderlo recordar ahora...-continuó Nico, sonriendo con melancolía-...de hecho, Maki-chan me recuerda a papá.

-¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué?-contesto un poco avergonzada.

-Mmm, bueno...-se quedo pensativa unos segundos, miro a su compañera y le sonrió con afecto- Porque a Maki-chan ama el piano y la música, como papá solía hacerlo~

-¿P-Piano? ¿Tocaba el piano, también...?

-Si~ era realmente bueno en ello-se río un poco al recordar algo-Incluso intento enseñarme a tocarlo~

 _"Nico-chan..."_

-...y ¿que paso?

-Mis manos eran demasiado pequeñas en aquel entonces-las miró frunciendo el ceño-Ignorando este hecho, cuando pude alcanzar las teclas, él ya no estaba...

-Nico-chan...

-Descuida Maki-chan, es algo que lleva tiempo, se que papá esta feliz de que sea una ídol~ -sonrió un poco la chica de ojos carmesí- ¡Por eso me convertiré en una Super Idol, para que sepa que puedo brillar como él!

-Tu no necesitas ser una Idol para brillar, Nico-chan -le sonrió antes de acariciar su cabeza- Siempre estas brillando con tu sonrisa, idiota.

-Ow, todo era tan lindo hasta que me dijiste "idiota", cabeza de tomate.

-Cómo sea, dentro de poco Eli y Nozomi estarán aquí -contestó restandole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Ellas estarán aquí?

 _Ding dong_

-Ya están aquí, no te escondas por ahí- se levantó, yendo hacia la entrada.

* * *

Todas se encontraban en la sala de estar, Nico era quien se encontraba superior nerviosa, su cola se movía a un lado a otro y sus orejas estaban al tanto de cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

-Bien, ya se han cumplido las 24 horas, ahora falta una cosa...-habló la miko mirando a todas con seriedad- Maki-chan.

-¿S-Si?-dijo dudosa y con miedo la mencionada.

-Dale un beso en la frente a Nicocchi.

Tanto el rostro de la peligra como de la pelirroja se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y solo balbuseaban.

-¡Nozomi! ¿No es una de tus bromas, verdad? -preguntó Eli a su novia, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué? No, realmente tiene que hacer eso, sino me creen ahí esta en el libro -de su mochila, saco un libro de pasta algo gruesa y parecía viejo, lo abrió en una determinada página- Ahí, dice: _"Para que el conjuro se rompa completamente, la persona que más quiera al receptor, deberá darle un beso en la frente, como muestra de afecto y amor sincero"_

-¡¿Y por qué yo?!-exclamó aún sonrojada, cosa que hizo reír al par de tortolas- ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

-Pff, por favor Maki, todos sabemos que eres quien más quiere a Nico-contestó Eli con burla- Incluso Umi lo sabe.

-Nicocchi tampoco se queda atrás, ella quiere mucho a su querida Kohai, ¿no es así, Nicocchi~? -preguntó burlonamente a su mejor amiga, esta estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas- ¡Así que solo hazlo, Maki-chan!

 _"¿Qué hago? ¿que hago? esto es demasiado vergonzoso con ellas aquí..."_

 _"Maldita Nozomi, ¡ya me las pagarás!"_

Se quedaron en silencio, cada una enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que un sonido proveniente de Maki,llamó la atención de todas.

-¿Maki?-la rusa miró extrañada a su compañera- ¿En serio lo h-...?

-Nico-chan -habló la chica de ojos amatista.

-¿S-Si?

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por favor, solo hazlo...

-Esta bien...-como se lo pidió, Nico se encontraba ahora con los ojos cerrados y con nervios.

Sin decir nada, tomó a la pequeña idol entre sus manos y la acercó, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

A lo lejos, tanto Nozomi como Eli podían notar la felicidad latente en su mejor amiga, la cola de la pelinegra se encontraba balanceándose felizmente de un lado a otro y en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Pensé que no lo haría...-murmuró Nozomi, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de la rubia-...todo eso lo invente, pero shushhh Elicchi~...

 _"Nozomi...asi que tenias todo esto planeado desde un principio..."_...

La mañana siguiente Nico Yazawa volvió a su forma normal y Maki Nishikino decidió no salir de su mansión durante los próximos días debido a la gran vergüenza que sintió por culpa de Nozomi.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, realmente está historia no era para más, pero espero con esto disfruten un poco más de la situación uwu**

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer esta historia algo rara de mi imaginación, gracias por acogerme en este fandom, sobre todo gracias por sus reviews, favoritos o follows en esta historia y en las demás**.

 **Esto lo hice de madrugada y para ver que tal estaba la app de FFNET lol**. (No es muy wena, he tenido que ir al navegador para arreglar los espacios entre los párrafos ;;)

 **Nos vemos~**


End file.
